Ask the Koopas!
by Demented and Disturbed
Summary: Welcome to Ask the Koopas! They aren't here to fight that fat and red plumber...but to answer questions from their viewers! Either ask Bowser and his kids or some of my OC, Melody and Erin! Rated T to be safe and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my ask-and-answer show! Ask your favorite Koopalings or just ask my OCs! Mario belongs to Nintendo, while Erin and Melody belongs to me! R&R or PM me for questions. OC's allowed to join this randomness!**

Melody and Erin are waiting for Bowser and the Koopalings to arrive. They're supposed to help with the show.

"When are they coming?"Melody groaned as she looked at the clock.

"I don't know. I heard it takes Ludwig two hours to style his hair."Erin shrugged, pointing to the door.

"Why, creator of the Koopalings, must you let Ludwig style his hair!"

"Don't curse the creator of this universe." Erin shuddered with fright. "He will kill us all..."

"If he did, I'm gonna have me a punching fest."Melody cracked her knuckles to emphasize.

"Just no. No..."Erin shook her head."That's just cra..."

"Finally they're here!" Melody screamed as she pointed to some figures."Where were you?"

"Fluffy here wanted to style his hair."Bowser Jr. pointed at Ludwig, who was still fixing his hair.

"Zon't rush me! It takes two hours to style it...And zon't call me fluffy!"Ludwig kept fixing his hair, combing it.

"I knew it!" Erin exclaimed happily. "Kamek, read the questions from our master."

"Okay." Kamek started to crawl on to the chair. "Having trouble..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA- Hey!" Melody stopped laughing. "Did you try to shoot me in the back with a paintball gun, Larry?"She suspected, poking at his stomach.

"Um...no."Larry said innocently as he scooted the gun under the chair.

"I know you did it." Melody said quietly. "It's that smile on your face that tells me...That you are a-"

"Finally got on! Time to read these questions..." Kamek pulled out the cards from his pocket and read them.

_Hello! This is Demented and Disturbed here, your mastah! Here are some questions!  
Bowser: Your momma so ugly, Hello Kitty said Good-bye!  
Ludwig: Ylvis called. He wants his foxes back.  
Lemmy: Keep up the good work! Felica's gonna call you!  
Roy: ._.  
Iggy: So, how's your girlfriend?  
Wendy: Are you a girl or a boy...?  
Morton: What does the fox say?  
Larry: Why is your hair a mohawk?  
Bowser Jr: Do you know someone named Phoenix?_

_That's all! See you later!_

"WHAT?!" Bowser roared, full of anger. "HELLO KITTY DID NOT SAY GOOD-BYE TO MY MOM BECAUSE SHE'S UGLY!"

"That happened once, dude. I was there." Melody smiled.

"WHAT?! Oh, yeah."Bowser said, full of thought.

"For za last time, I DIDN"T USED YLVIS'S FOXES TO MAKE MY HAIR STYLE!"Ludwig yelled to the ceiling.

"Just keep believing want you want to believe...He will hunt you down. With his foxes."Melody hissed, leaving a dramatic effect.

"No, he von't!" Ludwig answered, very annoyed.

"There you go again with that German crap! It's _very_ annoying!"Melody replied.

"Felica's gonna call me? Yayyayayayayayayayayay!"Lemmy bounced up and down, full of happiness.

"Shut up! Hey, where's Erin?"Bowser scratched his head when his eldest son tapped him on the shoulder."What?"

"I tied her to ze chair."Ludwig explained to him, while pointing to Erin.

"Mrff mur mur mff fmm(You are _so _dead when I get loose!)"Erin screamed under the duct tape.

"Wow," Bowser said impressed. "So cool how some murmurs become easy to understand."

"Really? You got nothang for me?" Roy tsked and shook his head. "Cold..."

"Yeah," Melody agreed. "She's cold...doesn't have a question for me."

_Oh, here's a question for Melody _

_Melody: Do you love your sister?_

"WHAT?! FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"Roy exploded, out of anger.

"Yes, and wow, Roy. That's just sad." Melody said, shaking her head.

"W-who told you about my girlfriend?" Iggy blushed, smiling a bit.

"Nobody..." Larry kicked the phone under the chair.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I"M NOT A BOY!" Wendy shrieked loudly, loud enough for the kingdom to hear.

"Just believe what you want to believe...Wendell."Erin nodded slowly.

"WHAT?! YOU WANNA GO?!"Wendy placed up her fists, much to Erin's delight. She smirked.

"What does the fox say? It says..."Morton started happily.

"Don't answer." Bowser placed his index finger on Morton's mouth.

"D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:."Morton cried, covering his eyes.

"My hair is just a mohawk." Larry shrugged. "What? You got something against my hair?"

**(I don't. I was just asking why your hair is in a mohawk. I mean, it could be something else.)**

"What's that voice?" Lemmy said, full of fear. "Is that our maker?"

"No...It's my maker."Melody said.

"Yes, I do know a girl name Phoenix."Bowser Jr. sighed. "She's awesome and she bakes me cookies..."

"What? She makes _you _cookies."Erin pouted."So not fair!"

"Life's not fair, Erin. And I work for the person who _controls_ life."Melody pointed out.

"Micheal Jackson?"Bowser Jr. thought.

"No..."

Ludwig: Beyoncé?

"No..."Melody said angrily.

"I got this..." Bowser stretched his arms and began to think."Is it her? No... Him? No..."

Melody bounced up and down, getting very happy.

"The...great and powerful Wizard of Oz!"Bowser concluded, making Melody burst with anger.

"No! And why would it be Beyoncé?! Even though she is good..." Melody murmured."The Wizard of Oz, Bowser. Really?"

"Yep." Bowser shrugged with sadness.

"I'm so pissed right now...I wanna punch something..."Melody looked at Morton, smiling.

"Shoot..."Morton grabbed a whiteboard and shield his face.

"Step back, everyone when she's about to punch something." Roy backed off, motioning everyone to do the same.

Everyone backed off, some hiding behind chairs, some just standing.

"ANARCHY!" Melody screamed, as she punched the whiteboard.

The whiteboard snaps, much to everyone's surprise. Bowser Jr. walked up to the splinters of the whiteboard.

"How is that possible?" He asked Melody.

"It's possible." Melody cracked her fists again.

"Much as it's possible for me to escape." A voice answered.

Ludwig screamed like a little girl and hid behind a couch."Dear Grambi, save me!"

"You are _so_ dead!" Erin held up some hair thinner."And your hair's first!"

"NNNNEEEVVVEEERRRR!" Ludwig broke into a sprint, then started to run.

"Come back here, you scaredy cat!" Erin ran after him, throwing some chairs at him.

"I shall never lose my hair! Not even Ylvis will get this."

"Foxes," Ylvis commanded. "Get your dead brothers back!"

"Come on!" Ludwig groaned. "I'm being chased by a crazed girl and some foxes. Zhis is great!"

Melody rolled her eyes."Anyway...say good-bye everyone!"She said cheerfully.

Everyone starts to stay bye, when Lemmy's phone rang.

"Felica wants to say hi!" Lemmy informed and put the orange phone on speaker.

Everyone comes over and crowds the phone.

_"Hello, everyone! I wanted to come over, but my brother, Evan, got sick. I had to take care of him._ Felica said sadly.

"That's fine!"Erin yelled as she tackled Ludwig."Got you now!"

_"Anyway, Good-bye everyone!" _Felica said._ "And don't forget to check!"_

"Hey!" Demented and Disturbed said loudly."That's my line!"

"Cut...cut...cut!" Bowser made a signal.

The cameras turned off and the sounds of fighting could still be heard.

**That was the first episode of 'Ask the Koopas'! Hopefully, I'll get some OC on here and some awesome questions! Please note that the questions have to rate K to T. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of Ask the Koopas! Remember, you can ask my OC and the questions have to from K to T rated. So, yeah. Mario stuff belongs to Nintendo, Violent Jones belongs to Kookylover98 and Erin and Melody belong to me.**

Bowser, Kamek, Erin, and the koopalings arrive at the studio, finding out it changed.

"This is nice. I mean, look at the lights."Bowser said impressed

"How did we get this?"Kamek asked Erin.

"You can't underestimate Melody when it comes to this."Erin awed at the sight.

"You got zhat right."Ludwig said, eating some nuts.

"Pineapples forever!"Erin yelled as she fist-bumped Lemmy.

Violent suddenly walks in, scaring the crap out of Ludwig.

"Vhat are you doing here?" Ludwig asked disgusted.

"OHMYGOSHIT'SVIOLENTHAVEN'TSEENYOUINALONGTIMEHOAWAREYOUI'MDOINGFI"Morton said before he fell asleep.

"Sleeping spell." Kamek blew on his wand. "Comes in handy."

"The authoress invited me here." Violent said happily. "Thanks!"

**(You're welcome! I enjoyed it, letting you come here!)**

"It's the voice again!"Lemmy cowered into a ball.

"Hey. Where's Melody?"Erin asked everyone. "I mean, she should answer some questions!"

"My eye!"Morton said as a paper airplane landed into his eye.

"Hey look, a paper airplane landed in Morton's eye!"Bowser Jr. pointed out.

"How do you know?"Erin asked. "What if it landed in the toilet after Taco Tuesday?"

"That's just gross!"Wendy shivered. "I mean, seriously, Erin?"

"Just pick it up..."Violent snatched it from the ground. "And read it.

"Vell, vhat does it say?"Ludwig asked her.

"Stop with the German crap." Iggy rubbed his eyes.

"Go die in a hole, Iggy."Ludwig threatened Iggy.

"Shut up, Luddy."Violent kept reading.

"I am so close to beating up anyone in my sight."Ludwig cringed loudly.

Everyone backs off, afraid what might happen.

_Dear friends and stupid Bowser, sorry that I'm not here. I have business in the Underwhere and, being somewhat responsible, I have to. Anyway, if I get any  
questions, send it to me by phone. Hopefully, Erin and our guest will control this. I'm watching you, Bowser! Melody_

"How is she watching me?"Bowser asked. "I mean, she has no spies that stalk you in your sleep. AND HEY!"

"Typical Bowser."Violent scoffed. _No wonder I feel like I'm being watched..._she thought.

"Uh, do you guys notice we have an audience?"Erin asked everyone again.

"We do?"Everyone asked.

"Yeah."Erin shrugged. "Say hi, audience."

"Say hi, audience!"They copied.

"These people are as stupid as a dinosaur."Erin pointed out at the smiling audience.

"Actually..."Ludwig started, but got stopped.

"I don't care about the facts!"Erin threw her hands up in the air.

"And now it's time to read some questions...with Lemmy Koopa."Lemmy said in a deep voice.

"What the hell, Lemmy?"Bowser asked his son.

"I don't get him either."Erin agreed.

"These questions are from Kookylover98"Lemmy continuted in the deep voice.

_Questions for the idiots I mean koopas  
Bowser: So wats it like having is it 8? I keep losing track...Anyways wats it like having a lot of kids?  
Ludwig: your hair is fabulous! Anyways why are you so much better than anyone :D  
Lemmy: I saw you at the circus last night ur tight roping skills are getting better!  
Roy: can u be my personal trainer so that I could be strong as yyyyooooo- Ludwig.  
Iggy: so did you ever make a turbo matic aircraft all made from toothpicks yet?  
Wendy: can I do your makeup one day?  
Morton: Hiiiii!  
Larry: where on earth did you leave my shoes at?  
Junior: hi...  
Other people: wat do u think if the Koopa family?_

_That's all :D_

"Well...it's like living in Hell. Ludwig is always a douche, Lemmy cries, Roy destroys the walls, Iggy blows up the kitchen _always_, Wendy is a brat, Morton won't stop talking, Larry keeps stealing my money, and Junior wants attention. So, what do you think?"Bowser asked.

_"Well, I think you're just a typical Bowser." _Melody said on the phone._  
_

"Melody?"Bowser asked. "Are you here? 'Cause I wanna punch your face."

"I put her on speaker."Erin explained. "So she can hear and answer questions."

_"Yeah." _Melody agreed._ "But they're not bad. They're awesome!"_

"Try living with them!"Bowser complained. "Or even worse. Being their father!"

"_I don't live with them, but I know it's hell for you." _Melody said._  
_

"I agree with you!"Erin peeped up.

"Zank you! I glad I have a fan. And the reason I'm better zhan anyone is because of my sexy accent."Ludwig bragged.

"Right about that..."Violent murmured.

"I know I'm getting better!"Lemmy beamed. "Thanks to my girlfriend!"

**Record Scratch**

"Lemmy, since when did you have a girlfriend?"Bowser asked his tiny son.

"A while,"Lemmy shrugged. "She wants to join the circus. That's why I date her."

"That makes sense."Bowser plainly said. "A lot of sense. So, she's helping you with tight roping?"

"Of course!" He answered. "She's awesome at it!"

"Of course I can train you!"Roy flexed his muscles. "And Melody can help you, since she is my girlfriend."He said. "And she will kill me if I say no."

"_It's true." _Melody pointed out._  
_

"And she can punch a wall."Roy gloated.

"_And I can punch a wall." _Melody echoed._  
_

"I actually did!"Iggy said happily. "It took 500,000 toothpicks, 2 trips to the hospital, and 32 tubes of waterproof wood glue."

"_And _32,000 coins from my bank account!"Bowser roared.

"Don't blame me."Iggy said innocently. "Half of that was from the hospital."

"And how the hell do you hurt yourself with a tube of glue?!"Bowser asked him.

"It just happened!"Iggy yelled. "I slipped and the tip fell in my eye and I accidentally squeezed!"

"You will **never **do my makeup."Wendy growled.

"Don't be so up to guard your territory, Wendell."Violent laughed at saying "Wendell".

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? YOU WANNA GO?!**" Wendy yelled loudly.**  
**

"_And that is why Wendy should stop watching 'Real Housewives of New Jersey'._" Melody concluded.

"Agreed."Bowser Jr. said, holding Erin's phone.

"**DON'T GET INTO THIS!**" Wendy yelled in her man-voice.

Larry laughed. "Your man voice is so funny. Say,'Maeda'."He chuckled."And what shoes?"

"**MMMEAAAEEEDDDDAAAA!**" Wendy yelled loudly. Morton laughed.

"Hi!"Morton said cheerfully.

"That's stupid. Stop that, son."Bowser said gruffly.

Morton began to cry, annoying everyone."Please stop!"Larry pleaded.

Peach walks in, steaming mad. Everyone backs off from her path.

"Whoa! You can steam vegetables with that anger."Erin exclaimed loudly.

"Hey, sis."Peach said angrily and pulled Larry to her face."What were these shoes doing in my fountain?"

"What shoes?"Larry asked her. "What fountain?"

"You know! The ones in my hand!"Peach held up the shoes, which were soaking wet.

"That's where my shoes went!"Kookylover98 pointed out. "LLLLAAARRRRRRRRYYYYYY-"She explodes, not leaving everyone surprised.

"Everyone explodes out of anger."Erin tsked while shaking her head.

"Good job, son!"Bowser praised, but was stopped midway by Violent.

"No."Violent shook her head, full of disappointment.

"Go sit in the corner and think about your life...?"Bowser suggested while pointing to Larry.

Violent nods in agreement, smiling as well as laughing.

"Ah, man...See you, Peach."Larry said in defeat.

"See you in-"Peach started, but was pushed off the stage my Erin.

"Anyway,"Erin said. "Here are some questions from our strange friend!"

_Demented and Disturbed here with some questions!  
Bowser: I don't care what they say, but you're not awesome.  
Ludwig: 50's called. They want their poodles back.  
Lemmy: You were awesome at the circus yesterday!  
Roy: About that secret...  
Iggy: Can you call Charlie here?  
Wendy: You are a witch.  
Morton: Hello! Do you like Hersey's?  
Larry: Why are you awesome! :3  
Junior: ._. Got nothang...  
OC: Who is your favorite person?_

_Bye!_

"Let see here..."Morton stated.

DO YOU LIKE HERSEY'S?

Yeah, I like Hersey?

DO YOU LIKE KIT-KAT'S?

Yeah, I like Kit-Kats!

DO YOU LIKE TWIZZLERS?

Yeah, I like Twizzlers!

DO DO CAN'T WAIT TO GET ENOUGH OF-

"For Grambi's sake, stop that music."Bowser covered his ears.

"But it's a parody...parodies are fun..."Morton whined sadly.

"I don't know why I'm awesome."Larry smiled. "It's just that way."He placed his hand on his hips.

"Excuse me, but..." Wendy started angrily."**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WITCH?!**"

"For ze last time,"Ludwig cringed. "POODLES AREN'T MY HAIR!"

"They are to us."Two voices said together.

"Well, who the hell are you?"Bowser asked again.

"We're from the 50's,"One biker started.

"And we want our poodles."The other biker finished.

"Huh,"Lemmy huffed. "They_ really did _call."

**(I know only an idiot would say this but...TOLD YA SO!)**

"Guess it has to end here."Erin said. "Thank you for watching!"

"And R&R or PM me questions!"Demented and Disturbed said cheerfully.

"Cut...cut...CUT!"Bowser roared loudly.

The show ends, as Violent starts beating up bikers like hell. Screams of terror are heard behind the screen as the curtain closes.

**Two chapters in a day. YAY! Don't forget to R&R and I hoped you enjoyed! Oh noes, everyone couldn't answer their questions. Curse you, bikers! Anyway, everyone will answer their questions next time, and hopefully I get more questions! Good night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone. As you know, Mario belongs to Nintendo, Violent belongs to kookylover98, Alyssa belongs to Thisisafanfiction, Alli belongs to AlliTheSuperGenius004 and Erin, Melody, Bella, and Felica belong to me! Enjoy.**

**LAST TIME IN...ASK THE KOOPAS...**

"Well, who the hell are you?"Bowser asked.

"We're from the 50's,"A biker said.

"And we want our poodles back."Another one said boldly.

"Huh,"Lemmy said, impressed. "They _really did_ call."

**(I know only an idiot would say this but...TOLD YA SO!)**

"Guess it has to end here. Thank you for watching!"Erin said happily.

"And R&R or PM me questions!"Demented and Disturbed said.

"Cut...cut...CUT!"Bowser said angrily.

The show ends, as Violent starts beating up bikers like hell.

**NOW, FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF: ASK THE KOOPAS!**

Bowser, Kamek, and the Koopalings walk into the studio.

"Well, we got rid of those bikers."Bowser plainly said.

"Yeah."Kamek smiled. "Thanks to Violent, she got them tied to some chairs."Kamek pointed to the angry bikers.

"You guys are so dead. Our friends are gonna find us..."The biker on the left said.

"And they're gonna beat you up like soifers."The other biker said.

"What are 'soifers'?"Bowser asked dumbly.

"I think that is what they call surfers."Kamek said smartly.

Violent, Erin, and Felica come in from backstage.

"Felica!"Lemmy said cheerfully as he ran up to her.

"Hello, little buddy!"Felica hugged Lemmy tightly.

"Sup, y'all."Violent said.

"Zup, y'all."Ludwig mocked his girlfriend.

"Stop mocking me."Violent plainly said.

"Ztop mocking me."Ludwig kept mocking her.

"I'm Ludwig, and I'm a douchebag."Violent said in a german accent.

"No...Just no."Ludwig shook his head.

"You care more about your pride than your girlfriend."Violent started crying a bit.

"That's just cold...Luddy."Felica tsked while shaking her head.

"VHAT? YOU VANNA GO?"Ludwig put his fists up.

"_And that's why Bowser, your children should stop watching 'Real Housewives'._"Melody scolded Bowser.

"I know, I KNOW!"Bowser roared, popping everyone's ears.

"_Anyways_,"Erin rolled her eyes. "Before we start, we have to answer the questions from last time."

"Well, why do we have to answer them?"Bowser asked, still mad.

"Because...those bikers interrupted us last time." Erin pointed to the bikers.

"We're still here, you know!"The biker said.

"All this trouble...just for questions."The second biker said.

**Record Scratch**

"Wait, you just wanted to answer some questions?"Bowser asked the bikers.

"Well, yeah, of course." Both bikers said. "I mean, I gotta answer questions."

"Okay...first of all, let's introduce some OC's!"Erin said cheerfully.

"_First of all, let's introduce Alyssa!_"Melody said as the guest entered.

Alyssa walks in, much to Bowser's distaste.

"What the hell is this girl doing here?"Bowser appalled.

"Like I said, the authoress said so."Erin shrugged.

"Hey, Bowser. Sup?"Aylssa said happily.

"Hello, Alyssa."Bowser clenched his teeth.

"_Next, we have Alli!_" Melody said as the other guest walked in.

Allie walks in, smiling.

"What are you doing here, director chick?"Bowser appalled again.

"I'm just here, answering some questions and stuff." Allie said plainly.

"I wanna punch you girls so bad..."Bowser cracked his fists.

"_Well, you can't._"Melody said boldly. "_They have a lawsuit and can sue you._"

"Dang it..."Bowser sadly said.

"Whoa, a goth chick.."one biker scooted up to Alyssa.

"I know,"The other biker pointed at Alyssa."She's pretty."

"Who are those people?"Alyssa asked Erin.

"Bikers from the 50's,"Erin said. "They came here because they wanted to answer questions. And get Ludwig's hair."

"My hair aren't poodles."Ludwig pouted.

"And another girl that's pretty."The other biker pointed at Violent.

"Don't even think about it, biker boys. I'm taken."Violent grinned.

Both bikers "aww"ed in disappointment.

"Aww."The audience copied.

"What's with the audience?"One biker asked Erin, who was yawning.

"They copy everything you say."Erin said, shrugging.

"Oh,"The biker said. "At least they aren't as annoying as soifers."

"Anyway, to the questions!"Lemmy said, full of cheer.

"Nu huh, it's my turn."Bowser sassed. "You did it last time."

Everyone except Violent and Alyssa yelled,"IT'S MY TURN!"

"Actually,"Alyssa said plainly. "It's my turn."

**Record Scratch**

"Stop playing with the record!"Bowser roared. "It's annoying!"

"I talked with Melody, the host of the show."Alyssa crossed her arms.

"I thought I was the host!"Erin whined sadly.

"_You're co-host,_" Melody said, bored. "_Deal with it._"

"She said we're going in A-B-C order."Alyssa said happily.

"That means I'm last!"Wendy cried out, makeup running.

"Cry a river, build a bridge, get over it, Wendy."Kamek said gruffly.

"What did you say, gramps?"Wendy said angrily.

"Nothing..."Kamek backed off slowly.

"Here are the questions from last time!"Alyssa read the questions.

_Bowser: I don't care what they say, but you're not awesome._

_Lemmy: You were awesome at the circus yesterday!_

_Roy: About that secret..._

_Iggy: Are you call Charlie here?_

_Wendy: You are a witch._

_Larry: Why are you are awesome! :3_

_Bowser Jr.: ._. Got nothang..._

_Oc: Who is your favorite person?_

"I know why he isn't awesome. BECAUSE HE CAN"T KIDNAP A PRINCESS!"Alyssa yelled in Bowser's ear.

"I don't care what you say, but I'm."Bowser put on some shades. "Awesome."

"I know I was awesome."Lemmy smiled. "The trapeze was awesome!"

"That's 'cause I was there...to catch you."Felica said, emphasizing 'catch.'

"What secret?"Roy sweated heavily.

"What secret?"Everyone closed in on him.

"Okay, okay, okay!"Roy yelled. "I been wanting to ask someone this for a while, and I think this is a good time. Melody, ever since I meet you in sixth grade, I had...a crush on you. And we became close...So, um...can you be my girlfriend?"

"Really...?"Bowser asked, but got punched by Alyssa.

"Shut up, Bowser."Alyssa cracked her fists.

"_Of course. I had a crush on you since first grade._"Melody smiled, even though nobody could tell.

"Yes,"Roy fist-bumped the air. "I got you this ring to put on your finger, but..."

"_It's fine,_"Melody plainly said. "_I mean, I'll be back soon._"

"So, how are things in the Underwhere?"Erin asked the phone.

"_Horrible._"Melody said bored. "_Toadsworth is talking his mouth off._"

"WHO DO YOU CALL A WITCH?!"Wendy yelled again.

"Chill, Wendell."Alyssa said, making a huge mistake.

"Our favorite person is Kamek."The OC's answered."BECAUSE HE DIDN'T LOCK US IN THE DUNGEON!"

"Don't judge me."Bowser said.

**(From this chapter on, Wendy shall be called Wendell until I want to stop calling her that.)**

"GREAT!"Wendell huffed. "Thanks to you, Alyssa, I have to get called this."

Alyssa smiled, saying,"You're welcome!"

"Wendell" frowned.

"I'm a bunny!"Lemmy placed a carrot in his mouth and started to hop.

"Just believe what you want to believe..."Felica stated."If you wanna fly!"

Bowser just was inner turmoil in the corner.

"QUESTION TIME!"Erin yelled. "Alyssa, go!"

Alyssa: These questions are from AlliTheSuperGenius004!

_Questions for King Idiot and the Koopalings!_

_Ludwig: Besides classical music, what is your favorite music to listen to?_

_Lemmy: *Backs up cautiously* Do you have rabies? Because I asked Alli to give you a bunch of pies and bacon strips for being my favorite..._

_Roy: If you had the option of kicking out one of your siblings out of the castle, who would you kick out?_

_Iggy: What is your latest invention you are working on? And on another topic, what is your favorite topic?_

_Wendy: What's your favorite cosmetic company?_

_Moron (I mean Morton): Do you have a favorite kind of wedding cake? Also, how many words can you say under a minute?_

_Larry: How is your latest prank going to go? And who's it for?_

_Junior: Who is your favorite sibling?Your least favorite sibling?_

_Bowser: Why don't you boobytrap the walls of your castle. Because Mario can just fly in with the Racoon/Super Cape and save Peach like that!_

_Erin: Is being the sister of Peach cool? And do you have the castle to yourself a lot when Peach is captured?_

_Melody: Is working in the Underwhere cool? And is Queen Jaydes a nice boss to work for?_

"Who are you calling an idiot?"Bowser roared. "And why didn't I think of that?"He stroked his chin.

"Maybe because you're an idiot."Alyssa pointed out.

"Grrrrr..."Bowser growled.

"I zon't have another favorite other zhan classical."Ludwig said, crossing his arms.

"Let's have a sing-along!"Lemmy jumped up and down.

"No,"Ludwig defiantly said. "Unless it's Selena Gomez or Beyoncé."

"So you _do _like Selena Gomez...and Beyonce."Lemmy shook his head. "And no, I don't have rabies. Give me bacon!"Lemmy's mouth starts to foam, scaring everyone.

"Back away slowly..."Bowser instructed while walking backward.

Everyone follows Bowser's instructions and backs off, hiding beside some furniture.

Lemmy cringed, before saying, "Baccccooonnnn..."He cried out before falling asleep.

"Helps a lot, huh?"A mysterious voice.

"Oh man,"Bowser said quietly. "I know that voice..."

"Yes, it's me..."The voice cackled.

A girl steps out of the shadows, wearing a checkered skirt with a matching shirt and shoes.

"I thought I condemned you to Hell!"Bowser roared again. "Man, I failed..."

"Yep, you did."Alyssa agreed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bella,"The girl introduced. "I'm not gonna stay long."

"_You know, you look like Freddy Kruger._"Melody pointed out.

"I know Freddy Kruger."Bella smiled eerie-like.

"Oh shoot,"Bowser became pale. Erin shook him up.

"Answer the question."Erin said morbidly."Or I'll answer it."

"I already did, women!"Bowser said."Answer your question!"

"Well,"Erin smiled."I do a lot when she gets kidnapped."She rubbed her hands together."I play in her secret room."

"What?!"Peach yelled from the audience. Erin replied,"Nothing."

"My invention is going well,"Iggy laughed."Thank you! And I like science!"

"Um, my prankie and prank; classified info."Larry said."But I can write you a letter about it!"

"My favorite cosmetic company is Maybelline."Wendy said."also Covergirl, and other stuff."Wendy shrieked.

"Hmm,"Roy thought."If I could kick out one of my siblings, it would be...Ludwig."

Ludwig appalled."Vhy vould you kick out somebody sexy like this?"

"Cause you're cold."Roy answered.

Violent started to swoon over him. Erin rolled her eyes.

"Because,"Roy flicked his hand."You're cold."

"YOU VANNA GO?!"Ludwig held his fists up again.

"_Actually_,"Melody stretched out the word."_Jaydes is a good boss to work for. I mean, she gives 50 coins per hour I work in the Underwhere and if I stay_ _an extra hour, then I get 10 more coins!_"She said excitedly over the phone.

"I like red velvet wedding cake,"Morton licked his lips."And I can say a lot of words in under a minute. Ready, Bella?"He gulped a big chunk of air.

Bella was cocking her dart gun again."Sure,"Belle said, ready to start the time on her stopwatch."Go."

"HI,I'MMORTONILOVEKISSANDIREALLYWANTTOMEETTHEMBECAUSETHEY'REMYFAVORITEBANDINTHEWHOLEWIDEWORLD!IMEANILIKEWAFFLESANDKITKATSANDIHAVEMANYFRIENSTHOUGHMANYOFMYFRIENDSHAVEEARMUFFSCAUSEITALKTOOMUCHANDITSVERYANNOYINGTOTHEMALSOIMABOUTOTPASSOUTFROMTHE  
LACKOFPERIODSINTHESESENTENCES" And with that, Morton passes out from lack of periods.

"And know I know how many words he can say,"Bowser said quickly."Where does he get that from?"

"My favorite sibling is Larry, while my least favorite is Ludwig."Bowser Jr. said truthfully.

"I know who,"Bella stood on her toes."And it's my turn to read the questions!"

Bowser looked at Bella."It's my turn to read questions!"He roared.

"And apparently, you can't read names."Bella teased."Now, let me read! These questions are from Thisisafanfiction."

_lol, I love these ask and question stories! Here are my Q's!_

_Bowser: when will you be cool?_

_Ludwig: can I see you make a song with Nicki Minaj?_

_Wendell: um, Alyssa did that, not me!_

_Larry: I am gonna KILL you! why were you in my house?_

_Roy: Let's go watch some Smosh!_

_Jr: I will braid some cornrows in your hair, ok?_

_Morton: did you know? You are the least favorite koopaling_

_Iggy: (highfive) You rock, nerdiness and all._

"Oh,"Alyssa said."Let me answer that question for Bowser. When will he be cool?"She thought."Oh yeah, NEVER UNTIL THE END OF TIME!"

"I SAID I WILL BE COOL!"Bowser roared once again.

"Sure,"Jr. shrugged."What are cornrows?"

"Vell,"Ludwig said."Hell yeah. Nicki, come on here."

Nicki Minaj comes on stage, singing 'Super Bass'.

"You got that Super Bass."Ludwig sang.

"Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, bass."Nicki sang also.

The audience cheered loudly.

"Nicki,"Bella said."Go sing with One Direction in that fountain."She pointed.

"Wait,"Wendy said."THE AUTHOR ISN"T CALLING ME WENDELL!"

**(Oh. Thanks for reminding me for that. Wendell.)**

Wendell explodes out of anger.

"Since when did One Direction was in that fountain?"Alli asked Bella.

"When I put them in there."Bella said.

"BABY, YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE!"One Direction sang loudly.

"Shut the hell up, One Direction!"Bella yelled."Damn, I shouldn't left you at Jason's"

"Uh, I wasn't in your house stealing all your stuff and selling it on Amazon,"Larry laughed weakly."If that's what your thinking."

"I know,"Morton smiled."I care."He smiled sleepily.

Bella looked at him."The way you put it, it sounds like you're high."She rebuked."Then again, I know what a person looks like when they're insane."

Roy clapped."Yeah, let's go watch some Smosh!"

"Wait, Alyssa did **WHAT**?"Wendell said in her man voice.

"I didn't sell your stuff on the Internet if you're saying that."Alyssa said.

"Say,"Imma firin ma laser!"Larry chucked.

"**IMMA FIRIN MA LASER!**"

Larry broke down laughing.

Iggy smiled."Yeah!"He jumped up, freezing in midair.

"It seems that his' dependent inner structure mixed with the air particles in the air when he tried to highfive someone."Bella thought.

Everyone looked at Bella with confused eyes.

"What?"Bella looked up."He froze in midair."

"Yep,"Bowser said, bored.

"No questions for me?"Lemmy asked."Oh well, that's life."

"CONGRATULATIONS!"Ludwig said."YOU KNOW VHAT LIFE IS!"

"I do?"Lemmy asked. He hopped up in the air and froze.

"Come on,"Bella started to pull Iggy down."Why?"

"I have no idea."Erin stared at the frozen brothers."Time for more questions!"

Bowser took out a piece of paper."These questions came from...Jason, Sammy, and Freddy."He said, confused.

Bella blushed."I told my friends that they could ask questions. Jason Voorhees, Freddy Kruger, and Samara."

"I don't care,"Bowser snatched the paper from her."As long as they aren't embarrassing."_  
_

Bowser looked at the paper, but gave it to Bella."I can't read the questions. They're too embarrassing."

"Okay,"Bella took the paper back and started to read the questions."Btw, these questions are written for most of you."

_Freddy's questions_

_Bowser: Why are you fat? Are you like that, or it's because you drown your sorrows in food every time you get beat by that fat plumber._

_Larry:Why the hell were you in my cabin? I SAW YOU!_

_Lemmy: Why did you take my awesome hat from its place?_

"I"M JUST FAT!"Bowser raged."DON'T JUDGE ME!"

"Do you need some water for that BURN?"Erin asked loudly.

"Oh yeah,"Ludwig said."Remember the time we went to McDonald's because you ordered 100 10-peice McNuggets?"

"I WAS JUST HUNGRY!"Bowser denied."WHAT? YOU DON'T THINK THAT I'M FAT. I AM!"

"Oh,"Bella said."You just admitted that you were fat."

Everyone gasped.

"Well,"Bowser shrugged."It couldn't be worse. Nobody knows my fears of kittens and Teletubbies."

Everyone started laughing really hard."_You're afraid of kittens_?"Melody kept laughing on the phone.

"I saw them on the internet with guns!"Bowser said."It's freaky!"

"Not as freaky as Teletubbies!"Violent and Alli said together.

"I wasn't stealing your internet."Larry flicked his eyes to the left.

"I stole your hat because I love it!"Lemmy said cheerfully.

"That's just sad."Erin stated sadly.

"These questions are from Samara!"Bella stated loudly.

_Samara's awesomesauce questions_

_Roy: Can I see you make a video with Slenderman?_

_Iggy: Are you a pyrotechnic?_

_Wendy: Grow some hair!_

_Morton: Did you know that I can kill you?_

"No, I'm not a pyrotechnic."Iggy said happily.

"Liar!"Bowser Jr. accused."You burned my paintbrush!"

"You killed my cheep-cheep!"Wendy said.

"You burned me while I was asleep!"Erin angrily said.

"You somehow burned my hair!"The bikers said together.

"You're still here?"Alyssa asked.

"Yep,"The bikers said."BECAUSE THE IDIOT TURTLE THINGY WON'T LET US LOOSE!"

"I'M NOT A FREAKING TURTLE. I AM A HUMAN BEING!"Bowser yelled.

"Since when?"Alyssa asked, crossing her arms.

"Since..."Bowser started."Life happened."

"Maybe,"Roy shruggged."I don't know who da hell is Slenderman."

Violent shook her head."Tape some cheese to your face."

Bowser made a confused face.

"Why?"Violent said."Because you're the cheapest person I know. Even more cheaper than...Mr. Krabs."

"BURN!"Iggy said to his father."Do you need some water?"

"You know what?"Bowser threw up his hands."I'm DONE! D.O.N.E, done!"He stood up.

"Good,"Bella smiled."These questions aren't for you."

_Jason's questions for the idiot king and his sorry excuse for children_

_Bowser: As Freddy said; and I quote,' You are fat'._

_Morton: You're awesome, you know._

_BJ: If you could and would, would you paint with Edward Scissorhands, Samara, Ghostface, and I?_

_Wendy: Grow some hair. It's unnatural._

_Ocs: Who's your favorite serial killer? I wanna know the truth._

_Erin: How's your sister?_

_Melody: Come back to the show._

"_Wish I could,_"Melody sighed heavily."_But Queen Jaydes won't let me leave; she doesn't want to deal with Toadsworth alone._"

"Our favorite serial killer is Slenderman,"The Oc's said in a monotone voice, but was all slapped by Bella.

"Slendy,"Bella said."You can't hypnotize the OC's to say that they are your favorite. Jason wants to know the truth."

Thundering footsteps were heard upstairs, followed by the slamming of the door. _Slam!_

"What happened?"Alyssa asked."All I remembered is that some guy with no face kidnapped me."

"Me two."Violent and Alli both said.

"Anyways,"Alyssa said."I like Jason and Freddy both."

"Me two!"Violent and Alyssa said.

"Girl koopas can't get hair until they're 28."Wendy said, folding her arms.

"Um, Wendy,"Erin said softly."I know a koopa who is a dragon like you guys who has hair. And she's 15."

Wendy stamped her foot on the ground."And I couldn't gotten away with it, too; if it weren't for you meddling kids."

'I'm a teen."Erin said again.

"**WHO GIVES A CRAP?!**"Wendy threw her hands up.

"Your man voice is back!"Bowser Jr. and Larry said."YAY!"

"**IT'S NOT 'YAY'!**"Wendy continued.

"I know I'm awesome!"Morton said."Thank you!"

"Let's see..."Bowser Jr. thought."Edward Scissorhands _always_ rips the paper, Samara makes the paint runny with her wet hair, Ghostface makes my paintbrush handles bloody, and you don't know how to paint so..."Bowser Jr. concluded."Sure."

"FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME, I'M NOT FAT!"Bowser roared loudly.

"Says the guy who gets beat up by fat plumbers."Erin murmured.

"Ohhhhh."The bikers said."You gonna go?"

Bowser nodded, but was interrupted.

"Wait!"A voice in the audience said."We should take Larry to jail."

"Why?"Another voice asked.

"Because,"the voice answered."He stole our stuff. Officers."

Two burly officers went over to Larry and picked him up.

"You're going before..."the officers said."**Judge Mathis**."

"NOOOOO!"Larry said sadly as he got taken away.

"Let's just turn off the camera."Erin."Good-bye!"

"And review!"Demented and Disturbed said.

"CUT!"Bowser said.

"Good-bye!"Everyone said loudly as random stuff happened.

**Hope this was good. And Jennette, Rosie will be in the next chapter because I was already far ahead so, sorry. Next time: Judge Mathis Time! R&R!**


End file.
